The invention relates to a compensator as an elastic connection between two pipe ends or the like arranged at a distance from one another, consisting of a bellows body which is arranged between two counter-flanges which, on their end face facing the pipe end, allocated to them in each case, are gripped from behind by in each case one rubber-elastic torus of the bellows body, which torus plunges into an annular groove, and are connected to one flange each which sits on the allocated pipe end.
Compensators of this type, the bellows bodies of which are made of rubber and can have a fabric reinforcement, are suitable for absorbing thermal expansion, assembly inaccuracies, vibrations and settling movements and for insulation against structure-borne sound in potable water and industrial water lines, especially in sanitary installations, sewage-treatment plants, air-conditiong plants, in the food industry, etc. In these cases, the above-mentioned compensator consists of two flanges which are provided in each case with the said annular groove into which the torus of the bellows body engages. The flanges must then be bolted to flanges to be provided on the pipe ends.
Compensators of this type therefore require flanges welded to the pipe ends or firmly connected to the pipe ends in some other manner and are therefore expensive to manufacture and assemble.